Cooking Time !
by Graam'S
Summary: Tout est dans le titre.


Salut chers internautes ! Un petit OS pour vous, lecteurs assoiffés de Destiel, que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps mais que je tenais à vous faire partager alors, le voici le voilà, enjoy !

* * *

-Pourquoi tu ris Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Dean... J'aime pas quand tu te moques de moi.

En effet l'aîné des Winchester était déjà en train de se tenir les côtes, riant de bon cœur devant la bêtise de son ami. Il en avait le larmes aux yeux et ses rides n'en ressortaient que d'avantage sur son beau visage. C'était cette expression que Cas aimait le plus chez lui. D'un parce que le chasseur ne riait que très rarement, et de deux parce qu'il adorait voir ses petites pattes d'oies se former lorsqu'il plissait le coin des yeux. Dernièrement parce qu'il avait compris que les gens riaient lorsqu'ils étaient heureux. Et après tout ce que Dean avait traversé, ça ne le tuerait pas d'être heureux.

Castiel aurait pu soulever des montagnes, bâtir un empire ou déclencher l'Apocalypse une seconde fois rien que pour un petit sourire de son protégé.

-Désolé Cas... Il se calma un peu. Mais faut dire que...

Le sourire qu'il avait déjà du mal à contenir s'élargit très ostensiblement.

-T'es vraiment nul en pâtisserie.

Il ne put retenir un nouveau rire, éclatant dans toute la maison de Bobby. Ce qui ameuta le cadet Winchester, visiblement réveillé par les deux autres imbéciles qui faisaient un bordel titanesque dans la cuisine depuis le début de l'après-midi.

-Pas moyen de faire la sieste avec vous les gars... La seule question qui me vient maintenant c'est, "Putain les mecs, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?"

Dean et Cas s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent le grand brun comme des enfants pris sur le fait.

Sam inspecta la pièce quelques instants et ne fut pas réellement surpris du désordre qui y régnait.

Sur le plan de travail s'amoncelait une quantité impressionnante de saladiers, de verres et de récipients qui n'avaient rien à faire là. De la matière gluante et non identifiée coulait un peu partout, comme si une explosion de génoise avait sévit il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Des livres de recettes divers et du verre brisé jonchaient au sol, et la lampe suspendue au plafond était étrangement en train de pendre et de se balancer paresseusement de gauche à droite avec un petit couinement métallique.

Les portes des placards étaient ouvertes et certaines sorties de leur gonds, comme si quelqu'un les avaient ouvertes avec un peu trop de force.

Le meilleur fut lorsqu'il détailla les deux protagonistes. Il aurait suffit de les mettre au four pour le faire leur gâteau. En effet il y avait plus d'ingrédients sur leur personne que dans le pauvre saladier qui se trouvait devant eux.

Castiel avait les cheveux blancs de farine, ce qui lui donnait l'air étrangement plus vieux. Sur son visage il y avait du coulis rouge que Sam imagina être de la fraise. L'ange n'avait pas retiré son trench-coat, et il aurait dû parce qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir lui rendre sa propreté disparue avec toutes ces tâches de je-ne-sais-quoi.

Quand son regard se posa sur Dean, qui ouvrait justement la bouche pour parler, il explosa de rire intérieurement en voyant son état. Jamais son frère n'avait été aussi sale. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était tramé dans l'ombre ni les rituels satanistes qu'ils avaient dû accomplir, mais il ne posa aucune question sur le fait qu'il avait du rouge à lèvres très prononcé probablement fait avec le même coulis rouge qui maculait le visage de Castiel. Dean avait aussi deux gros points rouges sur les joues sans doute afin d'imiter une mariée rougissante, mais bref.

L'aîné se défendit tant bien que mal. Mais Sam ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, embrassant la Troisième Guerre Mondiale du regard qui s'était déroulée sous le toit de Bobby Singer.

Tout ce qu'il comprit fut:

-Castiel et moi on a voulu vous faire une surprise... Enfin non au début il n'y avait que lui mais du coup j'ai... Et du coup j'ai paniqué... Verre partout, mais avec Cas je dois dire fièrement qu'on a gérer... L'histoire des, des poulets là... Après moi j'ai juste entendu de l'Enochien et... Assurer qu'on rangera ! Blablablabla... Cas à glisser à cause... Et c'est là que j'ai ris.

Il y eu un silence où Sam le jugea durement.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'était son idée.

Castiel et Dean échangèrent un regard qui voulait dire "Bah quoi ?" et "I will end you."

Le cadet s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, mais ne dis rien, préférant les regarder se crêper le chignon comme deux adolescents.

Lorsque soudainement, Dean qui commençait à avoir tort et ne sachant plus quoi dire pour avoir le dessus, attrapa la première chose qui lui tombât sous la main et l'écrasa sur la tempe de l'ange.

Il y eut un moment de pur et simple arrêt du temps. Sam écarquilla les yeux tandis que ceux de Cas lançaient des éclairs. Dean recula par prudence, il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant, et surtout pas aussi stupidement.

Il regrettait déjà son geste lorsque l'immortel s'essuya d'un revers de la main, stoppant le chemin du contenu de l'œuf qui lui dégoulinait dessus. Castiel s'approcha d'un pas lent vers son protégé, qui se sentait plus menacé qu'autre chose.  
Dean cherchait désespérément une porte de sortie, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu l'aider. Il croisa le regard de son petit frère et le supplia muettement. Mais celui de Sam sembla répondre : "Tu fais de la merde, tu te démerdes."

L'aîné colla un post-it dans sa tête pour se rappeler de le tuer plus tard. Il échafaudait déjà un plan démoniaque lorsque Castiel se mit à sourire.

Le chasseur osa un tout petit "Quoi ?" d'une voix blanche avant que le sourire de l'ange ne passe de "carrément-pas-rassurant", à "carrément carnassier". L'homme aux yeux verts recula de plus belle mais son dos finit par rencontrer le mur.

Piégé. Et merde...

Alors qu'il voyait déjà sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, Dean remarqua que Cas levait la main. Ça y est, il allait se prendre un poing dans la figure.

Il ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à ressentir la douleur, il avait déjà fait l'expérience, il savait que Cas ne retenait pas ses coups. Un ange qui vous prend pour punshing-ball ce n'est pas très agréable.

Mais rien de tout ça ne se produisit. Au lieu des phalanges du brun, il sentit qu'on lui écrasait un truc mou sur la joue. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux et se noya un instant dans ceux bleus de son ange avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de commencer ce qui s'annonçait être une bataille de bouffe épique.  
Ni une ni deux, Dean sauta sur le côté afin d'atteindre le frigo et l'ouvrit, mais Cas était plus rapide, il poussa le chasseur quelques mètres plus loin et attrapa un bocal de mayonnaise qu'il dévissa et empoigna la nourriture avant de la lancer sur le blond qui roula sus la table pour l'esquiver.

Sam s'éloigna les bras croisés en marmonnant un "Vous êtes des putains de malades."

Dean agrippa un bout de pâte à tarte qui traînait avant de se relever et de le lancer sur Castiel qui se le prit en plein sur les yeux. Sa diversion laissa le temps au Winchester d'aller chercher des munitions dans un placard.

Des cacahuètes parfait. Ce sera un vrai singe volant comme ça.

Castiel finit par prendre une table dans la pièce voisine pour la coucher par terre et se faire un abris.

Les deux hommes... Enfants se lançaient tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui aggrava leur état et celui de la cuisine si c'était encore possible.

Dean n'avait aucune chance face à Castiel qui apparut au dessus de lui et lui renversa un sachet de sucre dessus. Mais le chasseur riposta en appuyant sur le bouteille de chocolat qui vint se déverser sur Cas. Ils continuèrent leur bataille pendant une bonne demie-heure.

Cette fois, l'ange allait l'avoir. Finit de se lancer de la nourriture, il allait passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Le brun agrippa les poignets de Dean et le mit à terre, il l'écrasa de tout son poids pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas, et serra ses jambes autour de son bassin. L'aîné Winchester ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire en commentant toute la scène.

-Il est cloué au sol, et c'est loin d'être joli ! L'ange prend sa position et le chasseur ne peut plus bouger, mesdames et messieurs ! Le combat sans merci est-il finit pour John WinCena ?

Il frappa le sol trois fois avec son pied pour souligner la fin du combat. Castiel sourit et relâcha un peu sa prise. Ce fut son erreur car c'est tout ce que Dean attendait pour l'attraper par les hanches et inverser les positions. Castiel fit une mine surprise tandis que son vis-à-vis souriait sournoisement.

-Aha ! Tel est pris qui croyait prendre on dirait.

Castiel n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter que Dean perdait peu à peu son sourire avant de se pencher lentement vers le visage du brun.

Castiel retint son souffle tout en observant son protéger se coller à lui, avant de lécher doucement le chocolat au coin de ses lèvres.

Le chasseur se releva, et sa présence manquait déjà à Cas.

Celui-ci se releva également, époussetant son manteau.

-Bon, et si on continuait la recette ? Proposa Dean.

Mais Castiel n'en avait aucune envie. Il voulait juste Dean. Celui-ci avait l'air fatigué.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et finirent par s'affaler par terre, les muscles les tiraillants d'avoir couru partout et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Le sourire de Dean ne voulait définitivement plus quitter son visage, alors il se résigna à sourire sans raison comme un idiot.

Ils étaient assis côté à côte, et aucun des deux ne parla.

Personne ne sut jamais qui avait amorcé le premier geste, mais Dean ne retira pas sa main lorsque celle de Castiel vint chercher la sienne. Ou était-ce lui qui avait entremêler leurs doigts poisseux ? Franchement il n'en savait rien, et s'en foutait comme de l'an quarante.

Ça aurait pu être la fin du monde qu'il n'en aurait rien eu à cirer. Pour le moment tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il jouait doucement avec la main de son ange, et que ça réchauffait son cœur.

-Tu sais au final c'était plutôt agréable.

-Quoi donc ?

Dean se retourna pour regarder Castiel dans les yeux.

-D'avoir ton visage si près du mien tout-à-l'heure.

Castiel tourna la tête sur le côté, dans une expression d'incompréhension que Dean trouvait craquante.

-Pourquoi ?

Le chasseur pensa qu'il le faisait exprès, mais il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de poser sa main libre sur la joue crasseuse de son compagnon et de répondre:

-Pour ça.

Et il attira son visage à lui, collant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Les yeux fermés, chacun explorait le corps de l'autre. La main de Dean remonta le long de la nuque de son partenaire pour empoigner ses cheveux corbeaux. Le bras gauche de l'immortel serrait son humain contre lui, Castiel se mit à penser que c'était naturellement sa place.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent le temps qu'ils reprennent un peu leur souffle, mais se retrouvèrent bien vite avec bonheur. Dean soupirait contre Cas et chaque endroit que l'ange touchait lui envoyait de petites décharges électriques.

Cas gémit doucement son nom contre sa bouche, ce qui eu pour effet de redoubler les ardeurs du chasseur et de donner un aspect encore plus fiévreux au baiser.

Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip

Dean ne prêta aucune attention au bruit qui voulait l'interrompre, mais Castiel se détacha de lui et dit le plus normalement du monde:

-La tarte va brûler Dean.

Le chasseur pouffa de bon cœur, avant de finir par se lever, lâchant la main de Castiel puis d'aller éteindre le four qui criait que leur pâtisserie était prête.

* * *

Bobby Singer était un homme tolérant. Il l'était lorsqu'il posa ses clés sur la table, lorsqu'il traversa le salon. Il l'était encore lorsqu'il salua Sam qui était apparemment plongé dans un livre.

Seulement lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, toute trace de tolérance avait définitivement disparue de chacune de ces cellules.

Un hurlement retentit dans toute la maison.

-TEAM FREE WILL ! Ici tout de suite !

Les trois garçons débarquèrent, le questionnement se lisant sur leurs visage. Ce fut lorsqu'ils comprirent la raison de leur présence que Sam tapota l'épaule de son frère avant de disparaître en lançant un "Bonne chance bande d'étourdis."

L'aîné se gifla mentalement. Bon sang ils avaient oubliés de ranger la cuisine.

-C'est quoi ce merdier sans nom ? Demanda froidement Bobby.

Cas intervint.

-En fait on pourrait le nommer.

Dean renchérit.

-Ouais style: "Le capharnaüm de Dean et Cas". Je trouve que ça sonne bien. Dit-il fièrement.

Fierté qui ne repartit aussi vite de son visage qu'une vierge effarouchée referme les cuisses lorsque Bobby le dévisagea lourdement.

Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux durant tout le sermon que leur fit le vieux chasseur.

Franchement ils avaient autant d'assurance que des gamins de cinq ans. Ce qui adoucit un peu Bobby.

-Bon, je passe l'éponge de toute façon vous n'apprendrez jamais.

Dean et Cas se regardèrent, un sourire illuminant le visage du chasseur. Super, ils étaient tranquilles à présent !

-Mais par contre, vous allez me ranger toutes vos conneries, et que ça saute charognes !

Oups, il avait pensé trop vite. Ils entreprirent donc leur rangement qui semblait sans fin.

Finalement avec Castiel ça n'avait pas traîné, même si Dean s'amusait à déposer des baiser sur son coup à chaque fois qu'il passai près de lui pour le ralentir.

Ils finirent épuisés et sales. Ils ne s'étaient encore même pas nettoyés depuis la fameuse bataille qui restera dans les mémoires. Dean regarda l'ange droit dans les yeux et demanda:

-Une douche ça te tente ?

Celui-ci opina du chef.

-Volontiers.

* * *

Les soirs de rare calme que leur petit groupe pouvait s'attribuer étaient d'une douceur étonnante. Et ce soir-là fut un des meilleurs dans les souvenirs de Dean.

Déguster une délicieuse tarte comme il les aimes, les jambes de Cas posées sur les siennes sous la table.

Le pire c'est qu'ils pensent encore que Sam et Bobby n'avaient rien remarqué.


End file.
